transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Genocide
Genocide was the second leader of the Havocon Division in the Transformers: Extinction fanon. Early Days During the Vos-Iacon war, centuries before the conflict with tarn, defections were not altogether an uncommon occurrence. Many of the conservatively-minded inhabitants of Vos turned on their city, siding with the condescension of Iacon. However, a handful of individuals in Iacon’s standing army realised that their city-state had sent them to war in order to crush beliefs which they themselves held. The most notable of these pro-Vos defectors was an officer in the army of Iacon named Bombsight. Defection Bombsight was in charge of one of the first platoons dropped into the heart of Vos during the war, and it was not long before he realised that the city he was sent to destroy was in fact the city he had long been searching for – a land where his martial ability would be celebrated, not exploited. The more time he spent in the slums to the west of Vos, the more he came to despise those who had commanded him to slaughter their inhabitants – and those who he had been appointed to lead. After witnessing an illegal, but thrilling, street fight between two former gladiators, Bombsight realised his true calling. Adopting the nom-de-guerre of Genocide, after the atrocities he knew he was ready to commit, he returned to his platoon’s base camp and slaughtered all of his subordinates in a single night, violating each and every one of them in their death throes. In this river of gore, a new warrior was born, one who pledged his eternal allegiance to Vos, city of soldiers and home to hostility. Vos-Tarn War Joining Governor Shotmaker’s prisoner legion, Genocide realised the full extent of sadism he was able to unleash upon the enemy. His unadulterated butchery and perversion upon the field of battle earned him the dubious honour of being the only participant of the war to be excluded from the amnesty which Shotmaker offered to the criminal legion upon Iacon’s withdrawal. His savagery was enough to cause the Governor to cast him straight into a life of violence in the gladiatorial arenas, a chance for carnage which Genocide relished. An eternity of structured brutality awaited the former sergeant of Iacon, and his prowess in the arena soon led the popular belief that he was invincible, unable to be harmed by mere pit fighters. When the Vos-Tarn war erupted, Genocide was among the first convicts drafted by Starscream into the Havocon Division, the conscripted army of criminals and pit fighters which formed the core of Vos’ infantry. Under the command of their leader, Misanthropy, the Havocons were able to inflict serious damage upon the military structure of Tarn, crippling the militarised zone the city-state had installed across the border region. When nuclear holocaust drew the war to a savage close, Genocide was among those Havocons who refused to accept defeat. Initially offering to accompany his commander Misanthropy into space to seek for possible allies in the war, Genocide was instead abandoned as his leader left without a word. In the power vacuum that erupted as a result, Genocide was able to crush all his opposition, rising to the undisputed rank of Havocon commander. Rule in Vos Under Genocide’s leadership, the Havocon Division secured the perimeters of the bombed-out Vos, establishing an empire of ash which few dared to disturb. In the first few years of this pathetic kingdom, ramshackle monuments were erected to both Misanthropy, and Genocide himself, constructed from scrap metal and the remnants of the statues which had previously marked every junction of the city’s streets. To this day, Genocide spends his time patrolling the shattered streets between these new effigies, waiting eagerly for his old commander to return, that he may issue a challenge to the brooding warrior in order to establish once and for all the true ruler of post-war Vos. Death Genocide was to finally get this chance when Misanthropy, now reformatted by Unicron into his solemn prophet, infiltrated Vos in order to retrieve the Craoí Dubh Engine, a powerful artefact which Genocide possessed. In the shadow of the mausoleum of Tertius, the founder of the city, Genocide was finally bested in single combat by Misanthropy, his upper torso cleaved from the lower half of his body by the formidable warrior’s heavy bonesword. Genocide’s legacy, however, lives on, and he shall forever be remembered as the tyrant of Vos, a vicious dictator who formed an empire from the ashes of conflict. Category:Characters Category:Transformers: Extinction Category:Havocon Division Category:Males